Mourir pour vos soupirs
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Le destin est cruel pour Kanae, pour son maître elle donnerait tout alors qu'il ne la voit pas. Petite rose acérée, elle ne se rend pas compte de sa beauté cachée…


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Cet écrit est mon premier sur le fandom Tokyo Ghoul que j'ai découvert récemment. Je suis actuellement plongée dans les scans pour savoir comment évolue Ken. Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet.

J'ai été touchée par Kanae, surtout lorsqu'on apprend qui elle est en vérité. Je m'essaie aux personnages de ce beau manga plein de leçon de vie.

(Et ça me permet de placer Shuu que j'aime particulièrement *^*).

Merci à ma petite **Nyxiera** pour sa bêta-lecture ! Je t'embrasse ma belle.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

~O~OOOoOOO~O~

 **Mourir pour vos soupirs**

~O~OOOoOOO~O~

* * *

Les roses sont belles en cette saison. Je suis allée dans la serre tout à l'heure pour vous en cueillir une, une de vos préférées, les plus pourpres, les plus foncées. J'espère que cela vous fera plaisir maître Shuu… Ces temps-ci plus rien ne capte votre attention et encore moins votre intérêt.

Vous êtes allongé sur votre lit à baldaquin, tel un linceul jonché de cadavres. Vos regrets, mon espérance. Et je maudis chaque jour qui passe cet hybride pour vous avoir fait tourner la tête.

Je vous en supplie, revenez à la vie !

Si j'osais… Si je me laissais aller à mes envies j'apposerais ma main sur votre front lorsque vous délirez. Je vous ramènerais parmi notre monde en vous chuchotant des promesses de festin. Je vous crierais mon amour. Je ferais cessez votre faim insatiable, je m'offrirais en mets. Seulement je ne suis pas digne de vous, je le sais parfaitement.

Ce soir encore je demeure impuissante en regardant le triste tableau que représente votre déchéance. Vos hurlements me vrillent les tympans, vos réclamations m'anéantissent car malgré tous mes efforts, vous ne prononcez que ce prénom maudit. Cette injure à mes oreilles, cette souillure pour mon cœur.

Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter autant vos faveurs ? Dites le moi.

Je me transformerais, je deviendrais ce que vous voulez que je sois, j'annihilerais ma personnalité.

* * *

Jamais vous ne me regardez. Pas vraiment. Nous vivons côte à côte, je vous sers du mieux que je le peux. J'ai appris le solfège, le français. Tout ce que vous aimez, je l'adopte. Je pars en quête de saveurs, d'épices particulières. Tout ça pour vous plaire. Ce n'est pas un sacrifice, plutôt un privilège. Voir un sourire fleurir sur vos lèvres carmines me ravit, capter l'éclat joueur dans vos prunelles cobalt me réchauffe. Admirer votre corps tendu par l'effort lors d'un entraînement m'embrase, juste avec mes yeux je savoure ce spectacle. Maître Shuu, si particulier, si cher à mon cœur. Quand j'étais triste, vous vous occupiez de moi. Grâce à vos conseils je suis devenue plus forte, seulement il manque une chose à mon bonheur…

Cruelle sensation que de vivre auprès de vous sans vous avoir.

Je sursaute l'espace d'une seconde, vous recommencez à vous débattre dans vos draps de soie en psalmodiant le nom de cette demi-goule.

Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki… Je hais ces syllabes de toutes mes forces. Arrêtez s'il vous plait, je suis là moi ! Je reste au pied de votre lit nuit et jour et pour quoi ? Pour rien.

Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki… Je jure de le retrouver afin de le détruire, qu'il ne soit plus une entrave à votre raison. C'est de sa faute si le splendide Gourmet n'est plus que l'ombre de son ombre. Une créature atrophiée, vidée de son essence.

Je n'en peux plus d'écouter ces élucubrations. Ma tête me fait mal, comme un étau se refermant autour de mon crâne. Mon corps se comprime, ma rage se libère. Sans que je puisse me contrôler je me mets à genoux à votre chevet puis vous serre les épaules.

Cessez maître Shuu par pitié ! Je vous en prie taisez-vous, fermez-la !

Je suis là moi, envers et contre tout. Malgré votre distance, malgré votre rang, malgré votre indifférence. Vos yeux teintés de rouge s'exorbitent, pris de folie pure mais je n'en ai que faire. Je secoue votre corps atonique contre le matelas, vous finirez par vous taire. Mes paupières se ferment, je ne supporte plus de vous voir ainsi réduit à l'état de zombie. Tant bien que mal je tente de contrôler mon kagune qui commence à croître derrière mon dos. Non, pas vous. Je ne vous ferais pas de mal, promis. Juste… Je souhaite simplement que vous vous endormiez comme lorsque vous êtes apaisé. Alors je me permets de passer ma main sur vos yeux clos. Sous ma paume je sens votre peau tressaillir, les frissons se déchargent en moi en milliers de fragments électriques. C'est si intense. Maître Shuu, vous dégagez tellement de puissance.

Si j'étais née jolie peut être que vous m'auriez invitée à un bal ou encore à participer à une de vos soirées privées.

Si je ne possédais pas ce visage grossier, j'aurais pu enfiler une belle robe apprêtée afin de vous plaire.

Si je n'étais pas aussi faible, je serais votre indispensable garde du corps, votre bouclier vivant.

Malheureusement je ne suis que moi, dernière survivante d'une lignée déchue. Que vous apporterais-je ?

Tsukiyama, calmez-vous. Cette fois-ci mes sanglots dévalent la courbure de mes joues, cette situation s'avère horrible, trop pour moi. Entre deux déchirures de vos cordes vocales, j'implore le Ciel une dernière fois. Faites en sorte de me rendre mon précieux Shuu enjôleur et charmeur, comme avant. Avant de rencontrer le démon qui a volé son âme.

* * *

Enfin vous ouvrez vos yeux, ils se posent sur moi. Instantanément je tremble de tous mes membres. Qu'ils sont magnifiques, un océan de poésie, voilà ce que j'y vois. La fièvre fait des ravages sur votre personne, vous grelottez. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, je défais mon veston de majordome puis me glisse tout près de vous. Une mèche violine barre votre front, d'un geste maladroit je la remets en place. Comme ça, je vous réchaufferais, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je sais implicitement que je n'ai pas le droit d'effectuer cela, c'est déplacé. Qu'importe, la maladie me garantira un alibi si quelqu'un me surprend.

Je me mets à rêver à un autre présent… Doucement, tout doucement je passe mes bras autour de votre taille marquée. Pour une étreinte comme celle-ci j'aurais donné ma vie. Rien qu'une fois, avoir l'illusion de toucher votre amour du bout des doigts. Comme ces pétales de rose qui se font effleurer par la lumière du soleil, les rayons ne font que les frôler sous peine de les bruler et moi je me calque sur eux. Je cale ma joue contre la vôtre, elle est si douce. Alors, peut être est-ce ça le bonheur ? Si oui, je veux demeurer comme ceci pour le reste de mon existence. Plus rien ne compte hormis le souffle régulier de vos soupirs. Enfin vous sombrez dans le sommeil, j'aime me dire que c'est un peu grâce à moi. Même si au fond je sais pertinemment que ce garçon vous vole aussi dans vos rêves.

Pourtant, un mot de votre part et ma vie prendrait un sens, un véritable. Si votre bouche reste close, moi je vous le dis pendant que vous pourchassez des mets raffinés…

— Ich liebe dich mein Rosa vergiftet _.(1)_

Reposez-vous, demain j'irais vous dénicher les meilleurs entremets pour votre palais si délicat car telle est ma destinée, vous servir au prix de mon oubli.

 **FIN**

* * *

Note :

(1) Je t'aime ma rose empoisonnée.


End file.
